<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oblivious Masters are Oblivious by coyotemoonmistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479096">Oblivious Masters are Oblivious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress'>coyotemoonmistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Force Says Yes Please [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bonding, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Masters are some of the most powerful and revered beings in the galaxy. But sometimes they can miss what's going on right under their noses!</p><p>Masters Mace and Qui-Gon seem oblivious to the bond forming between their padawans Anakin and Obi-Wan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Force Says Yes Please [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Study Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU where Qui-Gon is fine and Anakin and Obi-Wan are padawans at the same time. Inter-Jedi relationships are fine but, jeez, warn a Master will you? </p><p>I think it'll stay T-rated, unless I get inspired down the track. Obi-Wan and Anakin are senior padawans in most of these chapters too - knighthood is on the horizon. They are not underage!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Padawan Skywalker, does your Master know you're here this late?" Qui-Gon stood looming in his padawan's doorway, earning every bit of his reputation as a stern and commanding Jedi Master. </p><p>"While I am thankful that you have been so dedicated in your efforts to assist Padawan Kenobi with his studies, I believe it is time to return to your own quarters. Master Windu must be beginning to wonder where you are." </p><p>He believed his sarcasm-laced words were well justified as it was well after sundown and their study datapads were still in the living area. The only thing they were interested in was a gossiping session - if their position on Obi-Wan's bed and their hushed tones were anything to go by. </p><p>While he was glad that Obi-Wan had a friend, he would have preferred someone more responsible and calm than Mace's padawan. "Of course, I'm sorry Master, I didn't realise how late it had gotten! Anakin wanted to leave earlier but I had more questions. Right Anakin?" </p><p>His padawan's cheeks were dusted pink and his hands would not stop moving - Skywalker was not faring much better. He must ask his Master if he were as bad a liar at this age. "Y-yes Obi, Obi-Wan I mean. Sorry Master Jinn, I'll just be going now." Qui-Gon stood aside to free the bumbling padawan. "Oh and don't forget your pad. It's still on the coffee table." </p><p>The padawan laughed awkwardly before leaving for his room faster than Qui-Gon had seen a Jedi move without the use of the Force. His intimidating eyes landed, once again, on his nervous padawan. "Obi-Wan. Next time you invite one of your friends around for a "study session", at least have your textbooks in the same room. I really thought that you would have had more than enough time to gossip and scheme during the day?" </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded briskly and moved to get under his covers, "yes, thank you Master. Sleep well." Qui-Gon released his exasperation into the Force and smiled at his apprentice before switching off his light. "Sleep well young one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Making Advances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Masters Mace and Qui-Gon were with their padawans in the training salle running katas and comparing saber techniques. While a Jedi usually mastered at least one form, it isn't unusual for a Jedi to end up with a unique style of their own as they tailored and modified it to suit them. This is why cross-training with other padawans was beneficial - however, it does sometimes lead to competitive Masters.</p>
<p>"Anakin's footing has improved, I agree, but Obi-Wan's core strength on his defensive holds has increased massively over the past month."</p>
<p>Qui-Gon nodded to his apprentice, nudging Mace softly. Mace nodded somewhat begrudgingly with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>"Kenobi's strength has improved - although, that's not something Anakin has been concerned with. His dexterity is something we've been working on and he's developed incredibly well with minimal assistance from me - he really is at another level. It's hard to believe Obi-Wan is his age-mate in some regards."</p>
<p>Mace missed the taller Master's eye roll but his words were quite clear. "Anakin would benefit from combat training. Obi-Wan!"</p>
<p>The padawan's head whipped around at the sound of his Master's voice, seeing him wave him over.</p>
<p>"Come and practice against Anakin, bring a training saber - you wouldn't want to hurt him."</p>
<p>Now it was Mace's turn to roll his eyes as he nodded his acquiescence to Anakin who had started walking over.</p>
<p>The padawans squared up and awaited their Master's permission to begin. "Anakin wins and you're doing the next planet survey." Mace whispered to Qui-Gon, who smirks and nods.</p>
<p>No sooner had Qui-Gon called for them to begin did Anakin leap and swing aggressively at the smaller opponent. Of course, Obi-Wan was prepared and held his position, halting Anakin's advance easily. Anakin pushed Obi-Wan with his bigger frame, nudging with his hips causing him to fall to the floor as Obi-Wan rolled from under him.</p>
<p>Anakin followed Obi-Wan, striking out as the other defended just as strongly. They parried for some minutes - coming close before breaking apart. Obi-Wan deflected a stroke, losing him footing slightly with the momentum causing him to fall back - hitting his back against the taller man's chest.</p>
<p>They seemed to rest there a moment before Qui-Gon called out over their bond.</p>
<p>
  <em>Roll Obi-Wan, keep blocking, stay rigid! He is tiring, his attacks are too wild. </em>
</p>
<p>Mace, sensing the communication, sent his own encouragement.</p>
<p>
  <em>Keep onto him Anakin, use your body, maintain your momentum - your fluidity will unbalance your opponent! </em>
</p>
<p>Anakin nudged Obi-Wan enough to give them distance to continue. They continued, evenly matched, until Anakin struck a little too hard, throwing Obi-Wan to his knees before him.</p>
<p>Anakin held the hilt of his deactivated saber to the other man's neck, breathing deeply. Qui-Gon broke the sudden silence, "Now Obi-Wan!"</p>
<p>The smaller man suddenly rolled backwards, jumping up and leaping toward Anakin. The sudden impact knocked Anakin to his back, and he yelled at the sudden weight landing on him. Obi-Wan held his saber triumphantly above his opponents neck.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was using his hips to pin down Anakin, his left hand pressing down against his chest. Anakin smiled up at Obi-Wan as he powered down his lightsaber.</p>
<p>"Well done Obi-Wan, your skills are advancing more than I could have expected. Anakin, your skills are impressive also - Master Windu should be proud." The pair were still for a minute, catching their breath before Obi-Wan rose and offered Anakin a hand up.</p>
<p>"Anakin, before you go please check the recording of that and take note of points that can be improved." His padawan nodded before quietly acknowledging. "That goes for you too Obi-Wan. Although you came out on top, there are still moves that Anakin can teach you. The room is free for another hour, I suggest you keep working together until you both come away satisfied."</p>
<p>The padawans responded in unison, "Yes Master." Mace nodded, "our Council meeting concludes just before 1900 Anakin, I'll see you at dinner."</p>
<p>The Masters turned toward the fire with Qui-Gon grinning at the thought of getting out of paperwork. They both missed the sideways glances and faint blushes their apprentices were sharing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tent Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only a few weeks after Obi-Wan's victory in the training salle, both Masters and their padawans were required for a delicate mission on a historically difficult planet.</p><p>"The Jedi have had a varied success rate on Vulcan, Anakin. After much deliberation it was agreed that two Masters were required." His padawan looked doubtful. "Why not send two knights Master?" Mace took a moment before answering. "Qui-Gon was chosen due to his success with negotiations, he is clever and can be charming when provoked. And this planet is not well documented. You and Padawan Kenobi will explore the planet and catalogue anything new. Padawan Kenobi has learnt much about the Living Force from his Master, but I think you can also teach him some practical field skills."</p><p>Anakin was uncharacteristically quiet, usually his padawan was full of questions. "So Obi-Wan and I will be traversing this planet alone while you and Master Jinn monitor the deliberations?" Mace sighed and indeed closer to Anakin. "I don't understand why you don't like Obi-Wan, but I think you can learn from each other. Qui-Gon and I didn't get along at first either, until I realised how much we had in common. Now I consider him one of my closest friends."</p><p>A strange emotion passed over his apprentice's face before he hummed in agreement and sat up straight in his seat. Mace was mildly concerned at Anakin's behaviour.</p><p>Since being bested, his padawan had started acting differently. He rarely spoke about Obi-Wan, nor did he see them walking together like they used to. Even now he seemed to be staring the other man down. He would discuss it with Qui-Gon when they were planetside.</p><p>••••••••</p><p>After the Jedi were settled into their quarters, they had dinner together. They had barely sat down before Obi-Wan spoke up, "I'm afraid my tent was misplaced on the transport Anakin. Should I ask our host if they have a spare?"</p><p>Anakin quickly shook his head, struggling to chew his food. "That's okay Obi-Wan, we don't need to go to that trouble. My tent is big enough for both of us, it would save time setting up camp too." Mace sent his appreciation through their bond, he was glad Anakin had taken their talk on board.</p><p>"That's excellent Anakin. The nights do get cold this time of year, around 10°C. It might be more comfortable in the one tent sharing heat. Obi-Wan is like a furnace. You wouldn't need to pack many sleep clothes that's for sure!"</p><p>The Masters laughed as Obi-Wan squawked, Anakin's cheeks were red. "Well it's time to turn in. Master Windu and I will be in meetings all day and you two will be exploring a planet only a small number of Jedi have seen before."</p><p>••••••••</p><p>Ten days later the Masters and their padawans returned to the temple. The mission was a success; the Vulcans responded well to Mace's forthright demeanor and Qui-Gon's calm. Their apprentices categorised an incredible amount of flora and fauna, and took note of interesting cultural displays. Despite this, Mace had category bearly heard a peep from his apprentice. </p><p>Mace was surprised at that, usually when they were apart for a mission Anakin would tell his Master everything. He was an excitable child, that had barely dimmed - even at 19.</p><p>He was relieved that Anakin seemed to be over his attitude toward Obi-Wan - there was no room for grudges or dislikes in the Jedi order. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Together Forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qui-Gon smiled at the pair of younglings huddled in the corner. Even though new knights were required to assist with the young students, he looked forward to it. They were so bright in the Force and eager to learn.</p><p>He gave them their distance and kneeled down to their eye level. "My name is Qui-Gon, I'm a knight here helping Master Sinube. Is everything okay?"</p><p>The boy with the strawberry-blond hair turned to Qui-Gon but did not release his friend's hand. "Anakin is new to the temple and misses his Mother. I wanted to help him feel better. Do you think I would be able to stay with him just a little bit longer? I can help him find the Force, just like Master Yoda showed us last week, but Anakin wasn't here then. Would you like that Ani? It would make you feel better."</p><p>Anakin's blue eyes were misty but he seemed interested in the other boy's offer. "I can't see why not, would you like me to stay and help?" The boy looked to Anakin, who smiled.</p><p>Apparently reaching an agreement, the boys turned to Qui-Gon and smiled. "Yes please Qui-Gon. It's hard for me on my own sometimes."</p><p>The young knight moved to sit with his legs crossed in front of the younglings. "We all look out for one another, that is a big part of why Jedi are so strong. It's nice to know that you have..." Qui-Gon waited for the boy to answer, "Obi-Wan!" He smiled, "That you have Obi-Wan as a friend."</p><p>Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan and nodded. "It is nice, I am happy I've already made a friend. We're going to be friends forever!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sprung!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one has pretty strong hints of a physical relationship - but not explicit. I felt it could stay at T.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qui-Gon grinned as he opened the door to his and Obi-Wan's quarters. Not only had he managed to come home early, but he also had fantastic news. Obi-Wan would start his trials this week!</p><p>The confirmation from Master Yoda would make the perfect gift. He'd sent his padawan a birthday message this morning while he was still off-world - Obi-Wan had no idea he would be back on Coruscant so soon.</p><p>He had a bioluminescent fern and a box of his apprentice's favorite dark chocolates from Serreno under his arm. Obi-Wan's friends had told him the small celebration at the temple went well and that Anakin had taken Obi-Wan to his room to get changed before heading out.</p><p>Some Masters didn't approve of their padawans leaving the temple without a Master. However, Qui-Gon was of the belief that they had to experience the world at some point and Coruscant was a safe planet to do so.</p><p>Qui-Gon was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the signs that something was different - someone was here. He turned the corner to his padawan's room. "Surprise Obi-Wan, I - "</p><p>Qui-Gon froze.</p><p>His padawan has his back to him but it was obvious what was going on. Obi-Wan's back was bare, thankfully the rest of him was covered by a sheet. He was moving in tandem with the body below him.</p><p>His apprentice immediately stopped and turned to the door with a most horrified look on his face.</p><p>"Master?!"</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled his sheet up as high as he could, "I thought you would be away for another day. You said you would be missing my age day!" Qui-Gon somehow got his mouth working, "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I thought I could surprise you. I didn't realise one of your friends would give you such an intimate gift in our quarters!"</p><p>Qui-Gon didn't mean to lecture his apprentice in such an awkward moment but he really could have locked the door. Then his bedmate spoke up, a blond mop of hair appearing. "I'm sorry Master Jinn, it was my idea."</p><p>Qui-Gon's mouth fell open as he dropped Obi-Wan's gifts to the floor. "A-Anakin?" Silence reigned for a moment, all three men looking at one another. In his most calm, kind 'Master' voice, Qui-Gon was the first to speak up. "I would appreciate it if you could get dressed and come into the living room with me. I think it's important to talk about this now, no matter how uncomfortable it might feel."</p><p>He heard Obi-Wan's quiet "Yes Master" as he turned from the room. He didn't have to wait long before both padawans appeared and sat on the couch opposite him.</p><p>Qui-Gon could hardly admonish the pair; there were no rules against relationships between Jedi - as long as the rank status was equal. He was concerned that Obi-Wan didn't tell him about the relationship and wondered how serious they were.</p><p>Obi-Wan would be knighted soon, and Anakin wouldn't be far behind. Jedi knights were sent all over the galaxy, rarely coming back to the temple - at least not with any regularity. Hopefully, this is just a fling.</p><p>But as the young men settled he knew that was not the case.</p><p>Anakin was sitting closer to the edge, holding Obi-Wan's hands tightly - almost hiding his padawan from him. Before Qui-Gon could start, Anakin surprisingly spoke up. "I am sorry you had to find us like that, Obi-Wan planned to tell you when you came back home. I love Obi-Wan."</p><p>Anakin looked back to Obi-Wan, meeting his eyes and smiling. He turned back to Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan was still looking at his profile. "We're going to be bonded Master Jinn. As soon as we're knighted we're going to apply to the Council. And we'll be together," Anakin lifted Obi-Wan's hand to his lips, pressing a quick kiss to his freckled skin, "forever."</p><p>Qui-Gon's senses were bathed in the warm waves coming through from his training bond with Obi-Wan. Who was he to stand between them? He also couldn't wait to see the look on Mace's face!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bonus - Looks Like Love Is Here To Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Council did not deliberate long on the proposed bonding; their commitment to each other was obvious and the Force was singing with it's approval.</p>
<p>Since the same people were required for the knighting and bonding ceremonies, the Council decided to have them consecutively.</p>
<p>The Masters cut their padawan's braids before handing them over to their intended. Master Dooku performed the ceremony; tying the hands before assisting with the bonding of their signatures.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon was so proud of Obi-Wan - he would make an excellent knight, and now being bonded with Anakin they would make a formidable pair.</p>
<p>The kiss was amorous but, thankfully, short. As much as he loved his former padawan he did not need to be reminded of his interrupting him the night of his age-day.</p>
<p>Later that day the four Jedi enjoyed an intimate dinner in Mace's quarters. Mace asked whether they would be taking a trip as a newly bonded pair before beginning their assignments.</p>
<p>"Vulcan, Master. It means a lot to Obi-Wan and me. It's where we first- uh...fully realised our feelings." Anakin stuttered and tried to suppress his blush.</p>
<p>"Since Vulcan?!" Mace could scarcely believe he had not noticed this relationship right under his nose for so long. "Master. You paired me with my crush - alone - on a new and exciting planet, with some of the most romantic scenery, and one tent! I almost thought you'd done it on purpose!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the cuteness - thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>